In assembly line production settings, among other settings, couplers are installed in communication with complementary corresponding sockets where the connection therebetween provides for the transfer of information, electrical current or other mediums such as air or hydraulic fluid. For example, a wiring harness may be prepared with the terminus of one or more electrical wires being attached to a coupler. The coupler is designed to be attached to a complementary corresponding socket, which may be located, for example on a component requiring input from the contacts, wires and/or hoses. The union between the coupler and the complementary corresponding socket completes the path such that the information, electrical current or other medium may be communicated to the component.
By way of example, electrical wires are known to be operably coupled to a coupler or wiring harness and then the coupler is in turn complementarily coupled to a complementary corresponding socket such that electrical current can be transferred to the component. Common in the automotive industry, for example, is the use of such couplers to allow quick connection of electrical leads to components requiring electrical energy in order to operate. The use of couplers not only allows for the quick connection between an electrical current source and a given component, but also to ensure that the correct wire is in communication with the correct receiving terminal such that the component operates correctly. For example, one or more electrically conductive wires are arranged in a wiring harness (coupler) to transfer electrical energy from an electrical energy source where the electrically conductive wires are located at positions in the wiring harness which align with receiving terminals located in socket. The wiring harness and the socket are designed to complementarily and operably engage such that the correct wire communicates with the correct receiving terminal on the socket. The terminals located in the socket have electrical leads that provide electrical energy to a required portion of the component such that the component can operate, for example in the case of an automotive starter motor. By providing the wiring harness coupler with a source of electrical energy connected thereto, a component can be quickly and correctly coupled to the source of electrical energy.
In an automotive assembly line situation, for example, a technician must connect several couplers to complementary corresponding sockets such that components of the automobile can function. Generally the technician has a specific time period target for completing all of the required connections. Given the time constraints, as well as other factors such as impairments to tactile sensation of the technician through the use of work gloves, the connection between the coupler and the complementary corresponding socket is not always fully completed. Although the connection may visually appear to be completed to the technician, in some instances the terminals located in the coupler and the complementary corresponding socket are not in contact because the coupler and the complementary corresponding socket have not been fully engaged. As a result the information, electrical energy or other medium is not transferred though the union of the coupler and the complementary corresponding socket and the component does not receive what is required to operate.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.